Awsome Story!
by awsomegurlz
Summary: Tihs is an awsom sotry by grty an tayler an hally and alisson! hop u like it! Plz reviw! DAMIT REVIEW! PLZ! OR U WILL BE VRY SD 4 TEH REST OF UR LIEF! U IDOIT!
1. Chapter 1

Hi tihs is alisssson an gerty an taylor and haly we r frents an we liek books an aniem. this is ar sotry.

1 day ash frum pkmn ws lke i m going to battle peps bt then hp came and klld him. then msty ws lke omg u klld my byfrnd bt hp kssed her and thy went n a dat. thn ktnss came nd hrry codnt chos betwen msty nd kat bt brok shwd up and tok kat away dey runned to da movy tehatre. but den tey fond blla swn ad broc ws lke ur hot and ten ktnss was insltd so se shot brc and h ded. ten ktns klled blla and rsn of.

hre tok msty to a restant. tey fnd a strmie. mist ws lke omg its cte an se pikd it up nd pt it in a pkball. hp ws like hy dis is our dte bt miste r n out hppile se ran arund and saw a werd dud. im the hero te gy sed. omg u r cte u hav big eys msty sed. amercia sed o lol dat's niec. mste ws insulted. seh relly meant taht she lieked amrica. adn starmie usd watr gn and amreca ded becse he ws not epic anmore. and den teh blech charactesrt appeared but strmy killed tehm. strme ws awsme so he tok over the wrld and klled miste. but dat didn't hapen cuz the other author totali suks. skwirte hd an epc batle seane, the bth fll down bt skwirlt gt bak up an punhced strmie so hse fnted.

naruot said i liek RAMNE! nd sqrtl ws lke omg u do to lets dat. n naruto had a turtel obsesson n sed dam ur hat. thy gt mrred and sune had a famly. thr ws baby trtls wth yello har and swrle shlls. bt thn thy wantd to se oher pkes ad narto. so the rn awae and fond a pykacu.

HOp u liked it! we wll uplod soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! nw cahpter! i hop u like it!

tehn lufi frr-om one peice used gumgan an stol squitrel form nartoy. they elopde.

nartouy wuz sad. hiz luv had ben stole. naruto deid of lonlinesz. inuyhsa sed yay im a dog demon. nartou fel in luv cuz he's a fox dmnoe. thn amatrasu tok narto awy to pradise. inuyhsa folowde him! sebastain form kurosihtsuij wuz tehre in pradise an he wuz sad cuz ciel liekd lizzyzzzyyy an not him! OMG! ALIZON! TAHT"S NUT KEWL! SBBY LUVS CIEL 4EVA! bad alizn. anway...  
g  
r6t6juerbuyzd  
gerty i hat uuuuuuuuuuuuuu! fuuuuuuuuuu! # #$Y$UQYUIQTQPRO

hy m taylir im geytr an allllisssssssoooonnnnnn'''sss freind.  
So thn trcy fm pkn showd pu wth may form pkm n sed thr datnig. then tey sw pita fom hnugrr gmz nad he seid hye shz hto so h tsole mya and elpod. mey wuz unhpy btu thn cyln shwd uup and tuk hr. thn fxfce cme nd stle cln.

tayler is an idoit. don't reed hur cahpterrr!1! REEEEEEDDDD MMMMIIIBBNBNEE! yea talyr i cant evn red ur thing stpid.

anywas, dtk form sol eter saw sebby an inuyashaaaA AN NARUOT AND WUZ LIEK UR NUT SYMMETRICALLLLLL! FUUUUUUUFFFUYUUUUU! so dtk tuk hi's rigflfes an shot themmmm! huzzzahhhhh! but did evrybdy frget abt msty?

Msty was mad abt skwirtle and starrmye. she wnted to kll peps so sh wnet and fund narto. se klled him wth a pnch. then hp cme ad thy wnt bak on ther dte. they kisd and fel in lve. on dy voldy cme nd tred to avda hp. msty got sper mad bt thn se ws like omg vodmrt ur so ht ad the kussd nd hp klled hmself.

voldy and msty rn away bt son voldy lauged bcase he ws stpid and killd mistee. thn he ws sad and comitd suced then paty frmo sol eetr cm a d rvivd vldmt nd the datd.


	3. Chapter 3

the mssed up skquirtl narut kds thot pika ws lectrfyinly hot, bt pika thnderblted them ad it ws sper effctve nd they fented. then snvy shwd u nd stoled pika. nd amtersu tok tem to pradise. bt thn firstar frum wrrir catss came nd thot pika ws nommable. so he at pika bt he ws gros and then he brfed hm up. thy fll in lve. HUT UP GIRTEE!

thn tmaki frm Ouran wuz liek im hawt an he ran aron withot hizz shurt. misssty wuznnt ded cuz voldy suks, so seh datd tmaki. but luloch frm cod gess wuz lik i lik hur an light form dn said meee to an so did gintkiiii! frm gntama!

tehn dey had a man betle 2 see whooh culd gut mzzty! but goku frm dragonblll wuz refreeeefr! bt alucrd an kaminee wur like we luv misssty 2! an harki suxumida sed meee 2! an yuki fum furbaskittttt~!~!

OMG ALLLISSON U STUDIP BIHTDCS! MIZSTY ISS UGLY! NOEN OF TEH HAWT GIEWS LIEK HUR! TEHY LIEK KTNASII AN HURMINE AN BLLA AN YOKO FRM GRUJN LAGANND! (CUZ THEHRR HAWWT AN MISYT IZ UGLY by taylre  
o shut up tyler.

anways, yuik an luloch an alcrud wur like wer aewsom an hawt! msty faintd furm teh hotnsss!

and ten gmze frm hmstuck cam an klled thm he wuz liek i dun liek hot. i lik bukits! bt msty did nt di cause miste is 2 epic.

bt tehn teh chracters of tis stry went mntl n kld miste.  
thn PSY shwd up wth dwn form pkmn nd they dtaed.


	4. Chapter 4

hi im halley im hear 2! i hve no clu wat is goin on so i wll jst rit randmli.  
thn miste shwd pu wth gldeyn nd thy dted cuz misti sed i lv wtr pokmn. oh tayl u ar so awsum.

tehn a metoer crashd into the earth and kled evry1 bcuz amrica yelled im teh hero! and tehn tehn died. and nobdy cud stp teh metoer xcep teh poeple that wer klld by chak noriz.  
POLR XPRS suddnli teh wierd train called polare xprs cme an took evryon to teh noth poll.  
bt at teh nort pollllllllllllllllllll teer wuz an evl meen trollin dued calld erdn an he killd ervyon. ten he deid two0. he ws alyrgyk 2 nts nd h'es ded form slef xposre. tehn evyon die again.  
2uddenly a randm thng happend. all pkmn shwd up n pwnd nrth poll n tuk ovr te wurld. bt tehn al teh trols showd up an hd an awsom partie wit al teh hetala charctrs. edwrd frm twlt shod up n tk pika nd he shkd ed nd it hirt nd he dyd. Ten jkob frmo twylyt shod up nd wnt to yaui con wit resorictad evl meen trollin dude. bt thn theu hted yawee cn so the prncd to pkmn wrlds and pwned evrybdy and it ws bss. bt then thre ws a pika sng intrlude and pika gurl caym nd gint pika fays cme out and evryone skreemed. thn evry1 wuz ded agin! bt nt the gant pkas cuz the r bos.

so de ginant pkache startd jumpig lke a nan ct. and rnbws fllwed him. bt a metur crshd ito hm ad he deid! so te pika grl wuz sd ad ran round thndrblting. thn ergon cme on sphra and pwnched peeps in the fce. bt then ther ws jpan so he strted doig the psta dnce ad erago dide frm epcnss.

an den shizuo ffrm durararr wuz lik " i liek izya an u cant stup me!" an den jpan who wuz doin da pasta danc wuz lik 'OMG TAHS"S MEZZED UPP!" bu shiz hit him wit a tarsh can! an gry frm fryi tail tok of hiz shurt an pants an shizo gut a nosebledd!1

thern yudknda rm d gy mn wuz liek i hav blu hair an i lok like a gurl! ! an grya kiled him with ice! an denb yoko frm gurn lagn neded a BF so she fll in luv wit grya! an dey movd 2 holywood. at holywood they mit MISAKI AN USGAI AN HROKI AN NWAKI FRM JUNJUO ROMNTICA! BUT NUT MYGI AN SHINBU CUZ HEY SUK.! YES EFIKNG RIGTHG TEH AWSOME YHAOI GIYS WERE THEIR!****

so yoko an gray got marrid an becm bezt friend=== wit teh hwt yhaoi gies. so taht wuz fun.

yy! plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

OMFG u gys! y u not reviwng! FUK U!

o wll.

menwhile...

.

.  
SUSPNSE!

.

DCTOR HOO MET ED ELRCI! AN DEY FL IN LUV AN WNT IN THE TRDIS WIF AMY AN RORYYY! bt thn dr. OZ cme adn ded wrrior 2 yga pse nd evry1 wz 2 creped ot so dey rn fur ther lves. an dr oz stol the TRDIS! he wuz gonna kidnp gerty's granny! omg  
drOZ gut in the tazrfdxis andc went 2w gejrfys houdex! hnen fcoludn gertys'; gran watfcing CHOPED pn the folod netwrk. he wuz lik ik LUV U GERTYS GRNNY! gertys gran scremed an did.! drOZ wuz vry sad/. bt thn rubbrmn from 1 pece pnched drOZ and he ded. yay nd thn mstee cme bak and spzzd ut bcse she ws awsum. bt thn shee sw dr oze adn lke u r so NT HOT! nd thn ductr z ded bcuse msty was to ep.

THN thre ws a mytrus prity grl... hur nam wuz ros. she wuz frm homstck. als ther wuz ahot gy namd dav. he wuz iornic.


	6. Chapter 6

**THN thre ws a mytrus prity grl... hur nam wuz ros. she wuz frm homstck. als ther wuz ahot gy namd dav. he wuz iornic. NO ALZ IT WS FRUM 1 PICE! EVIL ALN!**

sice aliezn is bad i will kep riting. so thn ther wuz dvid ran frum fire wthin dn he ws like qntum mechanks quntm mchanics omg omg i am prt of the ix aaaaahhhh bt thn msty came and thy dted and the wrld ded bcuse dved ws not thre to stblze it. bt that ws kay nd all remineng peeps wnt to the wrld of pkmn. or hetlia. bt all peps in htla ded becs th chrcters al did teh psta dance and wre loke PSTAPSTAPSTA and thn thy laffed nd spzzed ot.

menwile, in pkmn wrld,...

sry ths ws short PLZ PLZ PLZ REVEW!


	7. Chapter 7

menwile, in pkmn wrld,... erdn wuz dstrying teh wurld! he wuz lik im nut a fish u pirks! an kamine frm grn lagn wuz lik bro! beliv in teh me taht belivs in u! cuz i luv erdn cuz missty dumpd me! an lulohc an light wur halpng 2! but captn amrica sed NOTTOTOTOTODY!

TEHN IRNMN WUZ LIK I WUL HALP! ERDN IZ EVL! AN DEN CPTN AMRICA SED YAY! AWSOME DUDE HALPN ME!

BUT ERND GIT GMZEEEEEEE 2 HALP HM AN GMZE KLLD TEH HULK. CPTN AMRICA AN IRNMN WUR SACRED SO DEY ELPOD! OMFGGGG!


	8. Chapter 8

And then someone who could actually spell came along to make sure everything was okay. Which it wasn't. o sht it evl dud. we dont cre. Sum1 hakd ar acont!

But I do. Good spelling shall prevail! u r dstrctig. anwy. whhoo the hll r u?/ get teh helk of or me ths is GRTEEE!

No. You need to learn how to spell.

OK GERTY AN HALLY AN TAYLR I CAHNGD TEH PASWRD! TEH HAKUR CAN't c or gogle doc.

Yeah I can. You're kind of stupid, changing the password to *******.  
Fleegleblop you and all your friends.  
My mouth is also clean.

FULK U HAKER I CHANEGD TEG HOHLE DOC AN NOW U CANT G  
T 2 IT EVAR! ERDN KLLD U!

but whtevvvvvvs. so thn pika ws lke that fce sre is face.

and den eridn kled teh hakier.

I came back to lifee! Mwaaaaa heeee huh? I hav th unspelling vrus. i am drwning in grteeness nd halynss nd tylerness nd alisness. waahhhhhh... dying...O NO ALZN!

aftur mch grevin fr teh fukin haker, wer bak.

wat zeh hec jst hppend? i dun no. lets kep riten.


	9. Chapter 9

**sooooooo ulqorra wuznt ded. he wuz lik im eic. bt pikche ws so mch mre epc. and thn he isltd ulqoras fce so he wuz offndd+rely dide!**

um... kay so tehn all teh hollws cam an kild all teh oter peeple. ad mstey wuz ofendead too so se wuz epc and temed up w nami nd thy kleid peepss. so dat was prty fdun. bt in hetla, thins wre crzy...

amric an engldan wur on a dat! cuz msty an ktnss dupd dem! so tehy fond confurt wit echoter! USKU IZ AWSUM! AN ERDN SUKS!

**OGM GURT ERDNI DON SUK! U SUK!**


	10. Chapter 10

**grtee tinks alizooo is a bt nts. bt thn mtsumi cme frm PKMN DP AD SHE DINT DI! YY! thn sh e pwnd cintha and se ws ep bt hreta cme and bet her. sh wuz nt sd bcuse haret wz nic. thn jun tred 2 go on a dae w mstumi bt mstmi pncheed hm. ow.**

HOO TEH HELL IZ HERETT? I HT U GURT! anywys. nzmi an sion frm NO6 wur lik i hat u mtsumi. tehy kild hur an rn awy an gut mrrid. bt mtsumi is a supr traner, and sh PWND w iferape. ten sh sved harta frum de evil alzon. lol and sh dide. wot. 


	11. Chapter 11

**HackerAnonymous: Allison didn't die. She survived and someone let her back onto the document. It wasn't me; I would have locked her out any day. Also I did not die either.**

hakr u r supr anoyin. i wuz tryn to restrn myslf bt i gus i dont hav a choc. ops i jst let my army o drgons and pokes out. THY WIL FND YU

no sphr dnt nom tht. AHHHH MW DON DO TAT! NT COL!

ok we r bak. i tink de hakr is gne. or now thy r a zmby. cuz al de wrld drgins jst nomd thm. so ya. so pikas fce wus face, and so wuz axwz. pikas spzd cus of the fce and dey fel in luv...ten the mde an eg and it wz arcus and evrybdy ded. aw to bd. bt MSTYE CSME BAK AND SVED TE WURLD FRM CERTN DISTRCTON! bt shizu frm drardraaa klled u wt a vndn machin.

HackerAnonymous: Honestly? I don't die. I just keep coming back and back and back... o gr8 fur u. nobdy crs. RITE EVRYBDE?!

so ten shzou wuz lke smkn a cgrete, ad hs enmy pnchd him. he wuz sd. ten thy gt mared.


	12. Chapter 12

**HackerAnonymous: Honestly? I don't die. I just keep coming back and back and back... o gr8 fur u. nobdy crs. RITE EVRYBDE?!**

so ten shzou wuz lke smkn a cgrete, ad hs enmy pnchd him. he wuz sd. ten thy gt mared. izya wuz lik oh no u dint stel muh BF! he pncehd msty an kidsdd shizu. erika sed yAyAYAYA hy msty ws lke kep me ot of dis! u r crepy thn se kld thm w strmy but kda sed NUUU! i luv anri cuz shes BOOBYLICIUS!nd lft. msty duz not cre. but ari sed yay! an kidsd kida! ok nw lok up de best video ever! on utube its by bobjonesies i actually spelled dat right.

bt shiz an izya gut mrrid. den kida an arni! den mikdo wuz mad! bt VRISK frum sum inaprprte comercil kld ur wz lik did sumbdy say fae? vote fr me de wrold wil be a btr plce! ad i cn spel ony de idots rting abut me cant. ohno. lol. KRKAT 4 PRES. MIT RuMNEY SUKS! OBMA 2! pika agres. O LOL vote fr pika r carkt. I FINK DAT KAWAI YAWEE IS A GOD PRESDNT! no i tink tats a bt mch. we wil nw restrin alzooon. FUK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU bt anywy u gt th msagee! NOO I HAT U GRTY!

**REVEW GOD! K? WE R PEPLE 2!**


	13. Chapter 13

**so ten lufi fum 1 piic wuz strtcy. ten he strcd to de wrd of pkms. pika thot hs face wuz 2 fce so he kld hm. lol  
n den sdnnleeeee de wrd peps di. 2 sd. den bak 2 lifff n zummmmby poklips ya t wuz wily wily wrdn 2 b undd dd de cunt n ez norm sry bot dat hol tin bt i stl hat u. tushe she seed noooooooorstkgvoooooooooo u 5ed a men ting u di 2 u etfl twr. lts bi frns. oka. lt go ta ywe cn. no yrib cn. i hat u grty bt i lv u i sht u. cnt kl zumby. 2 bd.**

taht wuz GORGE. he catn rite. he iz meh frin. he lieks YAWEE an YRI! OMG! PURVRT!


End file.
